logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KDTV-DT
1975–1979 1979–1990 1990–2013 kdtv_univision_14_1990_1996.png|Logo of KDTV Univision 14 used during the early 1990s. KDTV Logo-center-200px.png|The famous Univision 14 logo used from 1992 to 2012. KDTV2006.png|Alternate logo (2006-2013) KDTV 14 ID 1992.jpeg|Univision 14 KDTV-TV Station ID 1992-1995 Univision 14 ID 1996.jpeg|Univision 14 KDTV-TV Station ID 1996-2001 Univision 14 ID 1998.jpeg|Univision 14 KDTV-TV Station ID 1998-2001 KDTVNoticias141996Evidence.PNG|Image of the KDTV Noticias 14 late 90s open graphic seen on a TV screen in their former offices at the time. KDTVLP25.png|Station logo for KDTV's former low power satellite station Univision 25 Santa Rosa used until the early 2000s. KDTVCA28.png|Station logo of KDTV-CA Univision 28 Santa Rosa. kdtv_univision_28_santa_rosa_id_2001.jpeg|Station ID for KDTV-CA channel 28 Unvision Santa Rosa, current satellite station for KDTV Univision 14. Univision 14 ID 2001.jpeg|Univision 14 KDTV-TV/DT Station ID 2001-2006 vlcsnap-2018-08-27-01h21m21s166.png|Noticias Univision 14 open from 2004-2006. Univision 14 ID 2006.jpeg|Univision 14 San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose KDTV-TV/DT Station ID and News Open 2006-2010 kdtv_noticias_univision_14_opening_2006.jpeg|Noticias 14 Opening 2006-2010 kdtv_noticias_univision_14_6pm_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias 14 Hoy a las Seis Package 2006-2010 kdtv_noticias_univision_14_11pm_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias 14 Solo a las Once Package 2006-2010 kdtv_noticias_univision_14_fin_de_semana_package_2006.jpeg|Noticias 14 Fin de Semana Package 2006-2010 kdtv_univision_14_35_anos_id_2010.jpeg kdtv_univision_14_id_2010.png|Univision 14 San Francisco KDTV-DT Station ID 2010-2012 Kdtv noticias 14 a las seis package 2010.png|Noticias 14 a las Seis Package 2010-2012 Kdtv noticias 14 solo a las once package 2010.png|Noticias 14 Solo a las Once Package 2010-2012 Kdtv noticias 14 fin de semana package 2010.png|Noticias 14 Fin de Semana Package 2010-2012 Kdtv noticias univision 14 horario especial package 2010.jpeg|Noticias 14 Horario Especial Package 2010-2012 2013–2019 Univision_14_Ident_(2013).jpg|Univision 14 KDTV-DT Station ID 2013-2014 kdtv_univision_14_id_2014.png|Univision 14 KDTV-DT Station ID 2014 kdtv_univision_14_second_id_2014.png|Univision 14 KDTV-DT Station ID 2014-2017 Kdtv univision 14 san francisco bridge id 2017.png|Univision 14 KDTV-DT Station ID 2017-2019 Kdtv univision 14 san francisco id 2017.png|Univision 14 KDTV-DT Station ID 2017-2019 Kdtv univision 14 alternate id 2017.png|Univision 14 KDTV-DT Alternate Station ID 2017-2019 Kdtv noticias univision 14 6pm package 2013.png|Noticias 14 a las Seis Package 2013-2014 Kdtv noticias univision 14 11pm package 2013.png|Noticias 14 Solo a las Once Package 2013-2014 Kdtv noticias univision 14 fin de semana package 2013.png|Noticias 14 Fin de Semana Package 2013-2016 Kdtv noticias univision 14 horario especial package 2013.png|Noticias 14 Horario Especial Package 2013-2019 Kdtv noticias univision 14 6pm package 2014.png|Noticias 14 a las Seis Package 2014-2016 Kdtv noticias univision 14 11pm package 2014.png|Noticias 14 Solo a las Once Package 2014-2016 Kdtv noticias univision 14 6pm package 2016.png|Noticias 14 a las Seis Package 2016-2019 Kdtv noticias univision 14 11pm package 2016.png|Noticias 14 Solo a las Once Package 2016-2019 Kdtv noticias univision 14 fin de semana package 2016.png|Noticias 14 Fin de Semana Package 2016-2019 kdtv_noticias_14_a_las_once_promo_package_2015.png kdtv_noticias_14_horario_especial_promo_package_2015.png Kdtv univision 14 tu gente tu voz 2016.png 2019–present Kdtv univision 14 area de la bahia id 2019.png|Univision 14 Área de la Bahía KDTV-DT Station ID 2019 kdtv_noticias_14_a_las_seis_package_2019.png|Noticias 14 a las Seis Package 2019 kdtv_noticias_14_solo_a_las_once_package_2019.png|Noticias 14 Solo a las Once Package 2019 kdtv_noticias_14_fin_de_semana_package_2019.png|Noticias 14 Fin de Semana Package 2019 kdtv_noticias_14_horario_especial_package_2019.png|Noticias 14 Horario Especial Package 2019 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Univision network affiliates Category:San Francisco Category:Oakland Category:San Jose Category:California Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Univision Communications Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 14 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 28 Category:1975 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975